


Da y115

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [115]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Da y115

Roberto sat in the ruins of what had been his hideout staring at the wreckage of the binding symbol. He had hoped that the false trail he had planted would have been enough to throw the templars off his trail but it seemed as though he had horrendously miscalculated. The templars had spent days combing over the wreckage, searching for clues to what he had been up to although with the demon dead, there was little chance that they had succeeded. They had taken everything, every ring, staff, scroll and lyrium vial leaving only rubble and the markings on the floor. All Roberto was left with was the robes he had been wearing and the staff he had been carrying when he had gone exploring some caves.

Everything he had collected was gone. His apprentice was dead, the demon who was leading them to ultimate power had been slain and this was the second hideout that had been destroyed. The templars in Kirkwall were relentless and Roberto was starting to think the power contained within these walls was not worth the trouble. 

He was making ready to leave the city when Keenan and several other mages appeared blocking the doorway out of his ruined hideout.

“Keenan,” Roberto said with a forced smile. “What are you doing here, and with the resolutionists I see.”

“How do you know-” stammered one of the mages.

“We’re not resolutions,” said another. Roberto rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t want to be recognized,” he said, “don’t wear that ridiculous cap.”

The woman flushed and removed her cap, stuffing the gaudy thing in her bag. When the mages didn’t move to let Roberto leave he started to grow impatient.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

“So now you’re interested in helping are you?” Keenen asked. His tone was overly accusatory and Roberto was suddenly aware of how badly outnumbered he was. 

“I have done nothing but help your cause since I arrived.”

“Bullshit,” Keenan snapped. The resolutionists advanced on Roberto who backed up. One did not survive as an apostate in Thedas by starting fights at a disadvantage. So far Keenan was the only one who had been openly hostile towards him but they were all clearly together.

“You have caused us nothing but trouble,” Keenan continued. “Your elven friend provoked the templars into a raid on the alienage, you have alienated the Carta, who used to allow us the use of their escape tunnels, you lead Jelika into a trap that got her killed and then you brought the wrath of the Champion down upon you. The only reason we have survived as long as we have is by the grace of the Champion and Anders. I wish I had listened to him when he said you would be trouble. You are no longer welcome among us Roberto.” 

Keenan pointed a finger at Roberto dramatically, but the resolutionists did not move to let him leave.

“Well as it turns out,” Roberto said, trying to inch his way to the door. “I was planning to leave this wretched city behind me and-”

“Not so fast,” said the resolutionist with the stupid hat. At her words they all activated their staves, coating them in various elements. “If you want to escape this city you must perform a service for us first.” Roberto said nothing. Once a fanatic started talking, it was difficult to stop them. “There is a seeker in the city. He is evaluating the Kirkwall templars to see if they need to be reigned in. Because of you, he had ample evidence that the templars in the city don’t go far enough in their duties. He will be here for a few more days at least. Kill him before he reports back to the Divine and you are free to go and cause mischief in another city.”

“How do you expect me to stand against a seeker?” Roberto asked. He didn’t like his odds in a fight against the resolutionists but they were net even in the same league as the seekers. Another resolutionist came forwards with a bag or equipment. Roberto reached for it but it was snatched away.

“In here are the best seeker killing tools the Mages’ Collective could craft. You can have it when you agree to our terms. Anything is left over after the seeker is dead, you can keep.”

Roberto considered the very short list of options he had. In the end, he was too close to achieving his goals to have to start over completely from scratch. The items in the bag would save him months of time replenishing his supplies and allow him to find someplace well away from civilization to lay low while he continued his experiments.

“I’ll do it,” he said.


End file.
